Pay it forward
by Rose blood and fire
Summary: He reached a point in his life when everything got messy , when darkness accompanied him day and night and when nightmares were set loose hunting him with every step he make . He reached the point where he had to choose , but the choice was already made for him . She , out of all people , tried to help him . Will she be able to ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do NOT own harry potter or pay it forward it's actually a movie I saw . Only the plot is mine and the characters you don't recognize .**

_Chapter 1_

She was sitting at the back of the classroom hiding from the whole class. Her bushy brown hair was tamed in two braids. She was wearing a lovely white dress with rose petals texture.  
Mrs. Bells asked her to do some adding on the board. Her cheeks got pink and she nervously stood from her chair and went to the board.  
Silence filled the classroom, not a single pen was moving, not a single whisper was heard, and not a single wind was blowing. She felt like everyone was watching her, praying every movement as she grabbed the chalk. Suddenly she forgot the whole lesson. She stared at the simple equation. 2 + 2 =. Her hands got sweaty and her heart thumped loudly in her ears. She felt eyes burning holes in her back. She concentrated so hard her head hurt trying to remember anything but in vain.  
suddenly all the windows opened in a blow as if by a powerful wind and the board fell down. Gasping in horror she petrified in her place but the board did her no harm.  
She kept staring until one student threw a balled paper at her and screamed "WITCH! " after that the whole classroom started laughing and panicking and throwing things at her. Her eyes filled with water and she run out of the classroom and out of the school. She kept running and didn't stop when the teacher screamed for silence, she didn't stop when people at the street started looking at her, she didn't stop when she caused someone's bag to fall. She kept running until her lungs hurt and she couldn't see one step ahead of her. At that point , she put her hands on her knees, crouched and started sobbing.

A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw a little boy around her age, black hair and brown eyes.  
- Are you ok? He asked her.  
She shook her head. The boy crouched beside her in the middle of the road, luckily though there were no cars passing by in that neighborhood.  
- What happened? He questioned again.  
- I ... Th .. Oth...er ...Chhil ... Dren .. Mmake .. Fun .. Of .. Mmeh ... . She tried to answer - Why ? He demanded - Tthey ... Esssay ... I am .. A ... A ... Withch ... And ... Ssshhould ... Be ... Burnt ... At the ... Sstake ! She broke into tears again .  
- No they didn't ! He exclaimed.  
She only nodded her head .  
- I don't think you are a witch . Mommy bought me a book and the witch was green and ugly . You aren't ugly . I think you are beautiful . You aren't a witch .  
She looked at him .  
- You think so ? She asked.  
He only nodded smiling at her .  
- Thank you . That is very nice of you . She told him what her mother taught her to say and smiled back at him .  
His smile grew wider as he said :  
- Let's make a deal !  
- A deal ? She asked confused .  
- Yes ! You see my teacher asked us to do a project to help others , so I came up with the "pay it forward" . I will help you out . I will protect you from the others and would never ever let them hurt you . I would even fight the big guys with the motorbikes ! And you will help three other people and do something nice for them and tell each one to help three other ones ... and after many many many days the whole world will be happy because everyone helped each other ! He explained proud of himself .  
The girl looked at him in awe .  
- Wow . Are you Santa Clause ? she asked him.  
He laughed .  
- Nope he answered , I don't have a bear but my father told me that after many many many days I will have it . He smiled widely .  
- Really ? I want one too . She crossed her hands and said .  
He laughed harder.  
- You are a girl . Girls don't have bear .  
- They do .  
- They don't .  
- Do .  
- Do not .  
- Do  
- Do not  
- Do  
- Do not !  
- DOO!  
- okay okay so deal ?  
- Yesss ! They both laughed .  
- My name is Peter Heinz . He held his hand to her .  
- Hermione Granger . She took his hand in hers .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Well yeah I own Harry Potter . Got a problem with that ? solve it .P annnd three two one , SWAT are breaking my front door . naah just kidding I certainly own NOTHING only the plot .D **

Peter died January 1989.

I was 10 by than and he was my only friend. He never got to know that I was really a witch. T, as I used to call him, kept his promise to me. He was older than me by 2 years so the kids in my class intimidated by him kept their distance from me. No one ever taunted me in the years I have known him. We were inseparable. We played together, got into problems, laughed and enjoyed our childhood. He was the reason I am who I am today. He taught me how to defend myself. He brought my long-lost confidence and self-esteem to me. He triggered the burning desire to learn things, to get to know everything and implanted curiosity in me.  
I tried to keep my part of the deal.  
The first person I helped was my neighbor. She was an old lady, face covered by wrinkles, hands always shaking and had the largest amount of cats I ever seen. She was very lonely. Everybody can tell by the empty look in her eyes. My mother told me she lost her husband in the muggle war and her only child to a strong fever. One day I cooked for her a big cake with the help of my mother and offered it to her. I spent every Friday evening with her taking care of the cats reading to her and I mowed her lawn for free. After the summer holiday I spent in France with my aunt in 1990 I came back and found her dead. They said she was very ill, that she called for me while she was in the hospital. I heard my father saying that only 4 people attended her funeral. I couldn't sleep for a couple of weeks after her death. Every night I could hear her calling to me but I never said anything to my parents.  
The second person was Sirius Black, my best friend Harry Potter 's Godfather. He was sentenced for death, well for prison actually but Azkaban was far worse than death itself. He was an innocent man. Harry and I helped him escape. Well you already know that story.  
The third person was unexpected. Until this very day I thank T, because somehow the day I met him had written my entire story. Call it destiny if you want to. But two words turned my life upside down.  
Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my dim room . The burning candle sent strangled bits of light that did nothing to the moving shadows covering mostly every furniture in the place . The rain was pouring outside . As drops of it hit the window glass drawing lines that crossed and mixed together , making heavy tap-tap sounds that added gloom to the scene . I felt like smashing my head on a wall . The Lord was coming today and I had one of those annoying Behave yourself and don't ruin it lessons of father .

When the time came , I went downstairs and headed for the dining room , between father and mother . Now that I have the mark I must come to the meetings. The room quickly got filled by death eaters but no one said a word . Than He came . He walked gracefully nearly floating to the head of the table and sat in his chair . No one said anything still . He took a sip of water . A smirk played on his lips as if he needn't more creepiness with his noseless face .

_ Nott , He hissed , you did great with Emmeline Vance .

Everyone turned to look at Nott . His lips twitched a little and there was an air of arrogant pride that gleamed in his eyes . You rarely get praised by The Lord . In order to be positively acknowledged you must do something remarkable , something utterly evil , something done the right way at the right time in the right place , no mistakes . Killing Emmeline Vance was nothing as near as that .

_ but , he countered , would you remind me of what I asked you to do ? The Lord asked him .

Bellatrix grinned from across the table while Nott looked confused at first than recognition crossed his features and he started to sweat . His eyes darted everywhere along the room but The Lord .

_ NOTT , The Lord bawled . Nott went flying and landed near The Lords feet . He started whimpering and wailing . I felt disgusted . I wished I could turn my face , cover my ears and get the hell out of this room . But than I cursed myself for having such thoughts if he read my mind I would be in serious trouble .

The Lord took out his wound in a heart beat . Before anyone could blink Nott crouched in a weird position whimpering and wailing .

_ Guess I'll have to kill Bones myself than and ask someone else to get the information . The Lord declared .

_ oh My Lord , I can do it , please My Lord , Bellatrix begged .

_ My dear Bellatrix , of course you'll do it . said The Lord .

He looked in from of him and continued

_ Now , with the bridge destroyed , dementors breeding and the death of Vance and Bones , the magical world will fully understand in which situation they are , they will start to fear me as before but I planned a little surprise for them . One that will ensure their desperation and loss of hope , of course that will happen when I kill potter , but before that , He turned to father , Lucius ,Draco is in his sixth year at Hogwarts isn't he ? father only nodded slightly uncomfortable . Everyone knew our situation was delicate . We lost the statue we once had .

_ Good , he said , Draco you will get the death eaters into Hogwarts and kill Dumbeldore .

It was an order . An order you can't disobey . That was one of the things about The Lord , if it wasn't me who h addressed I would have awed him . His tone , as if those simple words were a seal sent straight to your soul , his look , aloof you can't escape , his posture , his breathing . Everything , every single detail screams for you to incline .

That was as far as I attended the meeting . The rest of it was a blurry image and muffled sounds . Kill Dumbeldore . kill Dumbeldore .Kill dumbeldore . They kept repeating in my head until they became a meaningless mix of letters but the weight on my shoulders ,the loud hammering of my heart ,the cold sweating didn't fade .

I went to some auto pilot .

After the meeting ended and everyone got out , mother started crying , screaming and arguing with father . He didn't flinch . He kept telling her hat this was our last chance to be his favourite again . She kept telling him I was too young . I couldn't make it . He didn't even listen to her .

It felt funny , Watching them argue knowing that this is a matter of death or life for you but your to shocked to even think straight .

The full impact of it only hit me at night in my bed . I was arrogant and a prick . I believed in all that mosho just to make father proud , to feel above it all , to feel important . i made the wrong choices . but I was no murderer . I can't just end someones life , let alone someone I knew for the last five years . At that point I realised , I am too young . I never understood the real meaning of it all . I just agreed an blindly believed . but now , now that it is time to act , I found out I am too coward to do it . I don't want to have anything to do with this . At that moment I wanted to run away leave it all behind . As the night grew darker I knew I won't leave . I have no choice .

* * *

**Don't forget to review , it helps . **


End file.
